persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Persona Timeline
The persona series lists on a bunch of years counting back to the very first persona game ''' hense the fact Persona doesn’t have a Cannon universe, it does take place to mid-20th-century to the early 21st century which people assume Persona 3-4-5 are all games inside of the game in Persona (Megami Inbonroku) here are the list of timelines this is also the timeline where the characters were born etc 20th Century '''Shōwa (昭和時代) *Taro Namatame is born in 1974 * Maya Amano is Born in 1976 * Boy with earring from (Persona 1) is Born in 1979 * Maki Sonomura is Born in 1979 * Masao Inaba is Born in 1979 * Kei Nanjo is Born in 1979 * Eriko Kirishima is Born in 1979 * Reiji Kindo is Born in 1979 * Yukino Mayuzumi is Born in 1979 * Hidehiko Uesugi is Born in 1980 * Yuka Ayase is Born in 1980 * Tatsuya Suou is Born in 1981 * Lisa Silverman is Born in 1982 * Jun Kurosu is Born in 1982 * Eikichi Mishina is Born in 1982 * Tohru Adachi is born in 1984 Heisei (平成) ' * Mitsuru Kirijo is born in 1991 * Akihiko Sanada is born in 1991 * Shinjiro Aragaki is Born in 1991 * Ryo Kanzato is Born in 1991 * Aohiko Mitzou was born in 1992 * Yukari Takeba is born in 1992 * Fuuka Yamagishi is Born in 1992 * Junpei Iori is born in 1993 * Mitsuo Kubo is born in 1993 * Yu Narukami is Born in 1994 * Yosuke Hanamura is born in 1994 * Chie Satonaka is Born in 1994 * Yukiko Amagi is born in 1994 * Naoto is born in 1995 * Rise is born in 1995 * Kanji is born in 1996 * Persona 1(Megami Inbonroku Persona) (Revelations Persona) takes place in 1996, at the Grand Cross * Ken Amada is Born in 1998 * Persona 2 (Innocent Sin) takes place in 1999 during the Grand Cross of 1999 * Aigis is activated in 1999 * Labrys is activated in 1999 * Minato’s parents died in a car accident in 1999 21st Century * Persona 2 (Eternal Punishment) is set in the year 2000 * Eiichiro Takeba dies in the year 2000 after being attacked by Shadows * Shin Kanzato is Born in 2002 (in the same birthday as Kanji Tatsumi) * Ryan is born in 2002 * Goro Akechi is Born in 2003 * In 2003, Akechi’s Birth-mother was ashamed of giving birth to him, ultimately killing herself * Makoto Niijima is Born in 2004 * Chris is Born in 2004 * Nanako Dojima is Born in 2004 * Haru Okumura is Born in 2004 * Yusuke Kitagawa is Born in 2005 * Jun Kanzato is Born in 2005 * Yukari has a poster on her room saying “Live 2005” a refrence to [[Wikipedia:Nickelback|Nickelback] ] * Ryuji Sakamoto Is Born in 2005 * Ann Takamaki is Born in 2005 * the Protagonist of persona 5 is implied to be born in 2005-2006 * Eichiro Okamoto is Born in 2006 * Fukakai Yamazaki is born in 2007 * Futaba Sakura is Born in 2007 * Reina Kojima is Born in 2007 * On October 4, 2007, Shinjiro‘s Persona went berserk and killed Ken Amada‘s Mother * Hisato Ogawa is Born in 2008 * Momoko Takanashi was Born in 2008 * Persona 3 is set in 2009 * Audrey Murakami is Born in 2009 * Akemi Saito is Born in 2009 * On April 7, 2009, Minato Arrives to Tatsumi Port Island * April 9th 2009 was the first Dark Hour * on October 4, 2009 Shinjiro Aragaki dies trying to save Ken Amada from Strega * On November 3, 2009, S.E.E.S and Strega Takaya and Jin fight against each other * on November 22, 2009, Chidori almost risked her life sacrificing Junpei * Aiko Tamura is Born in 2009 * on December 31, 2009, Ryoji makes a decision to Minato to kill him in order to live in “peace“ * If you choose to don’t kill Ryoji on December 31st, the game will continue to 2010 * on January of 2010, the condition of Tatsumi Port Island got worse * on January 31, 2010, Ryoji transformers into Nyx Avatar * on March 5, 2010, Minato dies on Aigis’s Lap * on March 31st, it was revealed Minato did in fact die (according to FEES) and the 2009 School-year ends * Persona 4 is set in 2011 * Yu Narukami Arrives in Inaba on April 11th, 2011 * Saki Konishi’s dead body is hanged in a telephone pole on April 13, 2011 * Yukiko appears on the midnight channel (Girl with the Kimono) on April 15, 2011 * on April 17th, 2011 Yukiko gets her Persona for the first time (just like Yosuke, Chie and Yu) * On April 30, 2011 Yukiko comes back to school * Kanji joines the investigation Team on June of 2011 * July 10th, 2011 Teddie and Rise Kujikawa join the investigation Team * on September 16, 2011 Yu collects info about Naoto Shirogane on the female student at class 1F * on November 4, 2011 Nanako went missing * In December 3, 2011 Nanako went in critical condition (as in the bad ending saying she died if Yu pushes Naratame) * on December 5, 2011, Yu finds out Adachi is the killer * on December 22nd, 2011, Yu and the Investigation team fights Adachi * if you choose the good ending, Daily Activity‘s in Persona 4 will expand until February 14, 2012 '''Reiwa (令和) * Mr Niijima (Makoto and Sae Niijima‘s father) died in 2019 * on August 21, 2020, Futaba's mother, Wakaba Isshiki dies of a mental shutdown caused by Goro Akechi * after the year of Persona 4 ends and goes 10-years into the year of Persona 5 * on September of 2021, Fukakai brainwashes Ryan into pysically abusing Reina Kojima who, at the time, was 14-years old * Persona 5 is set in the year 2022 * On April 9, 2022, Ren Amamiya gets arrested and framed by Masoyashi Shido * On April 13, 2022, Ryuji and Ren Amamiya find out Kamoshida‘s palace which they found Morgana * On April 14, 2022, Ann Takamaki confronts about Kamoshida‘s abuses * on April 22, 2022 Ryuji, Ann, Ren, And Morgana steal Kamoshida‘s heart * On May 14, 2022 Ann gets stalked by Yusuke who turns out he wanted to paint her nude * on May 31, 2022 The Phantom Thieves steals Madarame heart * on July 1, 2022, Rise appears on TV * On July 4, 2022 The Phantom Thieves steal Kaneshiro‘s heart * on July 21, 2022, Alibaba mysteriously texts Ren about stealing someone “else’s“ heart * on July 25, 2022, The Phantom Thieves find out ”Alibaba”’s true identity * on August 23, 2022 the Phantom Thieves went inside Futaba’s Metaverse * On September 7, 2022, The Phantom Thieves go on a trip to Hawaii for 2-days * On September 13, 2022 Principle Kobayakawa dies * On September 15, 2022 The Phantom Thieves discover Kunikazu Okumura‘s Metaverse * On September 17, 2022 Haru finds Morgana * On October 11, 2022, Kunikazu Okumura dies on Camera and the General media begins to shock * On November 19, 2022, The Phantom Thieves steal Sae Niijima‘s Heart * On November 20, 2022 Akechi reveals himself as the traitor as well as the true ending begins * On December 25, 2022, The Phantom Thieves defeat Yaldabaoth (the strongest villan to defeat) and Ren turns himself to the police * On March 20, 2023, Ren leaves Tokyo and returns back home leaving his friends behind. * Persona 6 is set in the year 2025 * April 10, 2025, the protagonist meets Momoko Takanashi in their cognetive world * on April 11, 2025, Momoko and the protagonist meets Akemi Saito * on April 12, 2025, Akemi becomes himuliated by the general public and faces herself * few weeks past, on April 25, 2025, Akemi comes clean about her fear to both Momoko and Fuyuki * on April 26, 2025, Reina Kojima is introduced and by the villan 's order, Ryan abuses Reina * on April 27, 2025, Azumi convinces Reina to take ryan to the police, then, Reina gets sucked into a portal * on April 28, 2025, Reina faces her true self, defeating both cognetive ryan and her cognetive self, at that same day, Ryan gets arrested and was sent to an interrigation room with Makoto Niijima proving him guilty * on April 29, 2025, Reina meets Audrey Murakami, and Audrey herself gets bullied by a school girl * on April 30, 2025, the protagonist finds out Audrey is in danger, and calls everyone * on May 1, 2025, Audrey is saved in the good ending, and survives, she dies in the bad ending Category:Timeline